


Long Time Coming

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was cursed. Jared is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea when or why I wrote this, but I found it in my documents file and like it, so here you go.

“Seriously?” Jensen looked at the witch who didn’t look much like a witch. She barely looked legal, unless you caught the wisdom and age in her eyes. Her jeans were stylishly ripped and her orange and yellow tunic floated around her as she restocked the shelves in her store.

“Yep.” She shot him a glance from those old-soul eyes. “But they have to be a virgin.”

“Seriously.” 

“Seriously.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth? I haven’t had very good luck with witches.”

She shrugged. “Believe me. Don’t. It doesn’t really matter to me either way.”

He watched her work for a few more moments, then sighed. It was worth a shot. No one else had even had an idea how to break his curse, and he was already tired after 200 years. He didn’t want to live forever. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She sent him a sunny smile as he turned to leave.

 

*****

Jensen felt a pull toward a group of young men in the bar. They looked college aged, happy and energetic. He wasn’t sure which one he felt drawn to at first, until the tallest one turned, saw him staring, and shot him a shy smile before turning back to his friends. That could be him, the soulmate who could break this bloody curse. Jensen had felt this same connection to a few others in the two years he’d been searching since the young witch had given him hope. Nothing had panned out – either they weren’t virgins, or the connection never really clicked. This pull felt stronger than the others, however, and Jensen felt that stirring of hope that just wouldn’t die.

Just then, the tall kid threw back his head with a shout of laughter, and the tug in Jensen’s gut grew stronger. He looked back at Jensen again and the laughter faded into that shy smile again. Jensen was about to get up and go introduce himself when the kid took a visible breath and headed to the bar where Jensen sat.

“Hi,” he said, glancing down at Jensen from under floppy bangs. “I’m Jared.”

“Jensen.” Jensen held out a hand to shake, and held Jared’s hand a little too long. Jared didn’t seem to mind, but finally he gave Jensen’s hand a squeeze and let go. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Jared sat down on the stool next to Jensen and smiled. “Um, sure. Yeah, okay.”

He waved the bartender over, ordered a whiskey neat and a beer for Jared, and settled in to chat.

 

*****

Jared lit up when he told stories about himself and his friends. Jensen leaned his chin on his fist and watched, almost dazzled. Jared was in pre-law at Stanford, pulling straight A’s and tutoring other students for extra cash. He’d just broken up with a girl because she was tired of never seeing him since he had such a full schedule. His friends had finally convinced him to take a night off and come to the bar with them. He was a little clumsy, he said, but he had a great sense of humor about it. In fact, he seemed to have a great sense of humor about everything, once he’d gotten comfortable around Jensen and loosened up with a couple more beers.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jensen interrupted him.

“What?” Jared blinked at him, clearly not understanding the invitation for what it was.

Jensen leaned closer, until he was almost whispering in Jared’s ear. “I want you. I want to lay you out on my bed and lick you all over, suck your dick into my mouth and blow your mind. I want to eat you out, suck at your hole, shove my tongue into you to get you slick and loose and ready for me. I want to push my fingers into you and stretch you open so you can take my dick. I want to fuck you, push slowly into you as you pant and moan and beg me to move faster and harder. I want you to fuck me, too, want to ride that dick of yours until _I_ pant and moan and beg for you to move faster and harder.” Jensen pulled back to see the dazed look on Jared’s face. His mouth was slightly open and his breath was coming faster, more shallow. “So, do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Jared whispered. “Yeah, okay.” He stood as Jensen paid the tab and then followed him silently out of the bar.

 

*****

Jensen shoved Jared up against his front door as soon as they were inside, immediately claiming Jared’s mouth with tongue and teeth and lips. Jared kissed him back just as fiercely, sucking on Jensen’s tongue, pushing his own tongue alongside Jensen’s to explore his mouth. Jensen bit Jared’s lower lip, then soothed the sting with his tongue before sucking it between his teeth. He pulled back slowly, tugging Jared’s lip, finally letting it slide free. Jared responded by spinning them around and slamming Jensen against the door, taking his mouth again in a fierce battle of need.

“Bedroom,” Jensen finally rasped. “Now.”

“Yes,” Jared hissed as he tugged Jensen’s shirt up over his head. He threw it on the floor and then did the same with his own shirt before starting on the buttons of his jeans, toeing his shoes off at the same time. Jensen laughed softly.

“Bedroom,” he said again, and grabbed Jared’s arm to drag him down the hall to the master bedroom. Jared finished undoing his jeans as soon as they got in the room. He shoved them down and stepped out of them, and Jensen stared at Jared’s strong body and hard abs, eyes drifting down to the massive tent in Jared’s boxer briefs. Clearly Jared found time to work out between classes and tutoring, because he was fucking _ripped_.

Jared walked toward Jensen with a smile. “You’re a little overdressed,” he said.

Jensen responded by losing his own jeans, stepping out of them as he moved into Jared’s space. His hands lifted to touch Jared’s abs, exploring the planes of Jared’s body, fingers sliding over the cut of his hips, then up to pinch at Jared’s nipples. Jared responded beautifully, gasping at the nubs hardened and his cock twitched against Jensen’s belly. Jensen pressed closer and slid his hands around to squeeze Jared’s ass. “I want you,” he murmured. “I want to taste you all over, suck you down my throat and then shove your own come into your ass as I finger you until you scream.”

Jared groaned. “Please,” he said, “come on, Jensen, stop fucking talking and _do something_.”

With a laugh, Jensen slid his hands into Jared’s underwear, freeing his cock as he shoved the fabric down until it dropped to the floor. He followed them down, dropping to his knees and immediately taking Jared’s cock into his mouth. It was huge, long and thick and Jensen sucked it in as far as he could, wrapping his hand around the base to squeeze and stroke. He thought absently that he’d have to practice to take Jared all the way in, down his throat. He started to move slowly up and down, sucking at the tip, flicking his tongue over the head, digging the tip of his tongue into Jared’s slit before sliding slowly back down again, stroking his tongue along the underside as he took Jared in. Jared clutched at Jensen’s hair, groaning with each flick of Jensen’s tongue, gasping in air as if he couldn’t quite catch his breath.

“Stop,” Jared finally gasped. He tugged hard at Jensen’s hair, trying to pull him off. “Stop, I’m going to, fuck, I’m going to come, Jensen.”

Jensen just sucked harder and then pulled back until just the tip of Jared’s cock rested on his tongue. He used his hands roughly, working the orgasm out of Jared, letting his mouth fill with come as Jared shouted wordlessly. Finally he stopped jerking and collapsed backward onto the bed. Jensen spit the come into his hand and shoved at Jared’s hip. “Roll over,” he rasped. “Move.”

Jared rolled over, lying bonelessly on the bed, ass hanging over the edge. He jerked again as Jensen pushed slick fingers into his ass, relentlessly shoving his come into his hole. “What,” Jared said, “Jensen, what are you doing?”

“I told you I was going to use your come to slick you up, work you open for my dick.” Jensen kept pushing until it was all inside, using his fingers to loosen Jared’s muscles. He switched from fingers to thumbs, tugging Jared open hard, watching the come start to leak out. Jensen leaned in and shoved the come back inside with his tongue. Jared shouted, hips jerking up into Jensen’s face as Jensen pushed his tongue between his thumbs, pulling Jared open, eating Jared’s come out of his hole. He licked around Jared’s hole, poking at the ring of muscle as he stretched it wide. Jared’s hips were grinding down into the bed, up into Jensen’s tongue, body tense again. Jensen finally pulled his tongue and thumbs free. Jared’s hole gaped open and Jensen couldn’t wait to be inside. He grabbed lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer, opening the condom and sliding it on quickly and using the lube to slick himself. Jensen stood and grabbed Jared’s hips, squeezing his ass again before guiding himself to Jared’s hole and pushing inside.

He worked himself into Jared’s ass in short, strong thrusts until he bottomed out, balls resting against Jared’s hot skin. Jared groaned continuously, muscles clenching around Jensen’s dick reflexively. “You okay?”

Jared gasped in a breath. “Yeah, just,” Jared paused, “just, haven’t done this before.”

Jensen froze. The pull to Jared in the bar, the almost instantaneous connection between them, as if they’d known each other for years. And Jared was a virgin.

“Move, goddammit,” Jared growled. “You’ve got to move, _now_.”

Yeah. Jensen shoved everything to the back of his mind and pulled out nearly all the way, then shoved hard back in. He set a relentless pace, hard and fast, and they were both making so much noise he wasn’t sure which sounds were his and which were Jared’s. It didn’t matter. Jensen rolled his hips, grinding into Jared’s ass as the orgasm flared at the base of his spine and sparked up, pleasure spreading through him, stronger than any orgasm he’d ever had before. He pulled Jared’s hips, tilting them up so he could reach under Jared’s body. He wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock and Jared imploded, jerking helplessly as he clenched hard on Jensen’s dick, sending Jensen over that final edge. 

He nearly collapsed on Jared, but pulled free so he could land on the bed next to him. Jared was still hanging off the edge of the bed, and he slowly slid off to land in a heap on the floor. Jensen started to laugh softly, but stopped abruptly as the room suddenly got brighter, the light so strong and white that Jensen had to squint against it. It filled the room and Jensen finally had to close his eyes. 

“What’s happening?” Jared croaked. Jensen felt Jared’s hand reach up and grab his leg. “I can’t see, it’s too bright.”

“I’m not sure,” Jensen replied, although he had a pretty good idea. He wasn’t sure how long the light expanded in the room, but it wasn’t very long before there was a loud crack and everything went black. 

“I can’t believe you figured it out,” a woman’s voice grumbled. “I should curse you again, you’ve found him and fucked him and wouldn’t be able to break it.”

“No!” Jensen said, “No, please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about your daughter, I did everything I could.” He opened his eyes to see Martha standing at the foot of the bed. She studied him for a while and then sighed.

“I know,” she finally said. “Still.” She turned to look at Jared. “Stop gaping, child,” she said irritably. “You’ve ruined everything.” 

Jared sputtered, unable to string two words together after the sudden appearance of a strange woman in Jensen’s bedroom. He looked at the still closed door and then back at the witch. He shut his mouth.

Martha waved a hand at Jensen. “Fine. It’s not worth the energy, and I have to admit I’m impressed that you managed to track down the one witch who could give you the key. I’m going to have to have a talk with that child.” With another loud crack, she was gone.

“Um.” Jared said. “You want to explain that?”

“Not really,” Jensen sighed. “You aren’t going to believe me.” 

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

Jensen shifted until his back was against the headboard, and then gestured for Jared to get off the floor and on the bed. He did, sitting at the foot of the bed. Away from Jensen. Shit.

“I’m a doctor,” he finally said. “That was Martha. Her daughter got really sick, and I didn’t have the knowledge at the time to help her. The girl died, and Martha blamed me for it. That was 200 years ago.”

Jared snorted. “Yeah. Well, you’ve aged really well. I wouldn’t have guessed you were so old.”

Jensen shook his head. “I told you you wouldn’t believe me. But it’s true. Martha is a witch, and she cursed me with immortality, so I could watch those I loved die as she had had to watch her daughter die.”

“So how did I ‘ruin everything’?” Jared was humoring Jensen, and Jensen sighed.

“I found a loophole in the curse. If I found my soulmate, it would break the curse, but only if that person was a virgin. I felt drawn to you, connected to you, from the moment you sat down next to me. Before, actually, when I saw you laughing with your friends.”

Jared raised an eyebrow again. “So you used me.”

Jensen shook his head. “No. You’re ignoring the soulmate part of the loophole. I couldn’t possibly have known you were mine, and you didn’t tell me you were a virgin until I was balls deep in your ass.” Jensen shot Jared a look. “I could have hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” Jared shrugged. “Is it always like that? So… intense?”

“It never has been for me before. Hopefully it’s because we’re soulmates, and we can keep absolutely blowing our minds for the next fifty years.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows at Jared, who smiled reluctantly.

“I’m not sure I’m buying this,” he said, “the soulmate thing or the curse, but I don’t know how else to explain the light and the disappearing woman.”

“If it weren’t for the broken curse, I wouldn’t believe that you were a virgin,” Jensen said. “You’re smoking hot and fucking ripped, and smart and funny on top of that. How are you – were you – still a virgin?”

Jared shrugged, but he blushed. “School. I was on the honors track in high school and didn’t really date, and now with classes and tutoring, I just don’t have time to mess around. Stanford is hard.” He looked at Jensen thoughtfully. “Now that I know what I’ve been missing, though, I might have to make time.”

Jensen smiled. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
